The present disclosure relates to a gate driver circuit and a gate driving method for prevention of an arm short.
In a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, an inverter gate drive board may be provided for converting electric power. The inverter gate drive board may include a gate driver circuit for driving a semiconductor device (IGBT; Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and may be configured to protect the IGBT from damages.